Love Comes Softly
by Winter's Rose
Summary: Ethan marries Gwen and Theresa is heart broken. When Fox come back to town Theresa finds herself falling in love with him.


Love Comes Softly By: Rhonda Marie Justice  
  
Chapter 1 The Unknown Visitor  
  
Theresa Lopze-Fitzgerald Crane got ready for bed. Today had been one of the worst days of her life. Ethan and Gwens wedding. She went just to show Rebecca and Ivy that she wasn't giving up, that she would have Ethan back again someday. But deep down she knew that it was really over, that she had lost Ethan this time for good. After all Gwen was pregnant with Ethan's child. But she went anyways. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She cryed through the whole thing. It was over now. She got into bed and pulled the blankets over her hear. All she wanted to do sleep and forget this day ever happened.  
  
Theresa was almost asleep when someon climbed into bed with her. She jumped out of her bed and started screaming. "Get out of here. Someone help. Please help me." "Calm down and quit screaming.'' But it was no use. She only screamed louder. "Help me someone, help get out of here.  
  
Just then Ethan came on and tackled Theresa's unknown visitor to the floor. Each one hitting the other, when Chief Bennett, Ivy, Julian, Gwen, and Pilar came in. "Whats going on in here" Chief Bennett said pulling Ethan off the other guy. Ethan, Ivy and Julian were surprised to see that it was Nicholas Foxworth Crane. "Fox what are you doing here?" Ivy said not really caring why he was here. "Why mother I thought you and father would be happy to see me. I have been gone awhile." Fox said with a grin on hes face. "Yes happy" Julian said drinking a brandy Everyone was silent for a while intil Ethan broke it. "Fox why were you in Theresa bedroom?" "Well half-brother this was my room last time I checked."Fox said smiling at Theresa "But since theres only one bed I guess will just have to share."  
  
Fox walked over to Theresa, took her hans and kissed it. "I'm Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but you can call me Fox." Fox said with a grin. Still holding Theresa's hand. "Thats enough Fox. Theresa doesn't care who you are." Ethan said pulling Theresa's hand away from Fox. "Ethan its alright. I know who Fox is." Theresa said smiling. Ethan looked jealous and Theresa loved every minute of it. Gwen could see this to. "Ethan I'm sure Theresa is alright now, so can we please go back to bed it's late and our honeymoon night." Gwen said looking mad. "Fine Gwen." Ethan said "Goodnight everyone. Ethan and Gwen went back to their bedroom. "Well Fox I guess you'll have to sleep in the guest room intil you leave." Ivy said not really wanting him to stay at all. "Yes mother dear." Fox said looking at Theresa. She was the most beautiful thing he'd every seen. Her eyes were like diamonds. Her smile was goergous. "I'll see you tomorrow step-mommy"Fox said while leaving Theresa's room. "Count on it." Theresa whispered as he lefted Now that everyone was gone Theresa ot back into bed, only this time she wasn't thinking about Ethan and Gwen in the other room making love. No she was thinking about her newly found step-son Fox.  
  
Chapter 2 He Walks Among Me  
  
Fox woke up at 2:36am. With only one thing on his mind Theresa. Ever since early that night when he first saw Theresa he knew that they'd be seeing alot more of each other. He hadn't imagened she'd be so beautiful. He'd seen pictures of her in magazines and newspapers but the picture reaslly didn't do her any justice. He must have been dreaming of her because he was in a cold sweat. He knew what he had to do, take a cold shower. He tryed to find the light switch but couldn't, he wasn't used to sleeping in the guest room. He'd rather be sleeping in hes room. Theresa was sleeping in his room though.  
  
"God no matter what I'm thinking about it always leads back to Theresa. Nows a great time for that shower." he said to himself.  
  
He finally found the light, and he was greatful to. If he tripped or stubbed his toe on anything eles he was going to be pissed. He got in the shower only for a little while though cause he was really tired with everything that had happened tonight. There she was again. Thinking about her AGAIN. He got out of the shower put on night clothes and got back into bed.  
  
He tired to go to sleep but couldn't. He got out of bed and made hes way to the door. He was going to go downstair and get something to drink. When he heard something that sounded like it was coming out if Theresa's room. He went to her door and knocked on it, but she didn't answer. He turned the nob and went in. To his surprise it was little Ethan who was making the noise. He was standing in his crib crying. Fox looked over at Theresa she was sound asleep. Not wanting little Ethan to wake up his mother he went over and picked him up. As soon as he did little Ethan stoped crying. He was now smiling at Fox.  
  
"You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen.'' he said playing with little Ethan "You don't know me but I'm your step-brother Fox. You are the luckest baby in the world you know that? Yes you are. You have the best mommy in the world. And now I'm here to be a real big brother. I'll teach you how to play tennis and soccer. Yeah but thats when your older."  
  
When Fox looked down little Ethan was asleep in his arms. He was so cute. Fox put him in his crib. He walked toward the door and whispered "Sleep well Theresa"  
  
Only he didn't know that she wasn't asleep. She hadn't been since he came in. She had heard everything he said to little Ethan. As he walked out and closed the door behind him. She laid in bed with a smile on her face.  
  
Chapter 3 What Comes Tomorrow  
  
Theresa woke up with the sun in her eyes. She looked over at little Ethan he was still sleeping. So Theresa got up, got into the shower, and got dressed. Little Ethan was up by then. She went over to him and got him out of his crib and got him ready to go to his grandma's house. Pilar had offered to take him do Theresa could relax after what happened yesterday and Ethan and Gwen's wedding.  
  
Theresa walked downstairs with little Ethan in her arms. shw entered the dinner room. Everyone was eating breakfast. Ethan, Gwen, Rebeccan, Julian, Ivy, and Fox. Fox was sitting at the end of the table so Theresa thought she would set with him. Shw went over and put little Ethan in his high chair and sat down beside Fox and starting eating.  
  
"So Theresa what did you have planned for today?" Fox asked Theresa who was so surprised that she about chocked on her food "Nothing really. I've got to take little Ethan to his grandma's house and then I'll have the day to myself. Why do you ask?" "Well I was thinking that we could have lunch together later today if you didn't mind?" he said tring not to look so odvisious. "Yeah I like that alot." she said finishing her breakfast. "I'll take you do drop off little Ethan then we can go out to lunch. k?" "Okay let me go get his things ready and I'll be ready in about an hour." she said taking little Ethan upstairs to get ready.  
  
About an hour later Theresa and little Ethan came into the living room. Where Fox and Ethan were talking about a client at work. "Are you ready to go Fox" Theresa said upon entering the room. "Yeah lets go." he said leaving Ethan to his thoughts. "Where you and Fox going Theresa?" Ethan said with a jealous look on his face. "Well not that its any of your business but Fox is taking me to drop off little Ethan at mama's house and then were going out for lunch." she said as she walked towards the door.  
  
Fox walked behind her. He didn't know what had happened with her and Ethan but it wasn't good. But that wasn't his problem. He was going out with one of the most beautiful woman he'd every seen. And nothing not even his half- brother Ethan was going to ruin his day.  
  
After dropping off little Ethan with Pilar and thanking her for watching him. Theresa and Fox headed to the Book Cafe' for lunch.  
  
The walked in and found a table in the back. The place was packed. Theresa had never seen this many people here before here. "So whats with you and Ethan?" Fox asked bring Theresa out of her daze. "What do you mean 'whats with me and Ethan?" she asked "Well you seem to be pissed at him for something. I heard you and him were engaged, and what now you hate him!"  
  
So Theresa told Fox about everything thats happened in the last three years. Everything about how Ethan had been engaged to Gwen then her. Then he was engaged to her and then he strung them both along. "So now hes married to Gwen and their expecting a child" she said with tears in her eyes. She dryed her eyes and smiled at Fox.  
  
"I'm mad at him because he tells me that we have no future together that I should move on. But everytime I do hes always questions me about where I'm going and who I'm going out with. It just makes me so mad." "Well Theresa you deserve better then him. Your smart, beautiful, witful, and a wounderful mother. You need someone who can except you, all of you. The good and the bad." Fox said "Thanks Fox. I really needed that. Your a real friend."  
  
After they finished their lunch they left the Book Cafe'. They drove around and talked a couple of hours. When they got back to the mansion it was 7:37  
  
Theresa left Fox in the living room talking to Julian about Crane Industeries. She went up stairs to her bedroom. Today had been a great day. She liked spending time with Fox. He was the anly one who didn't treat her like a liar. He seen her for her not for what he wanted her to be and that was really nice. They talked about how Ethan had hurt her. Fox was on Theresa's side when other people weren't.  
  
Theresa got into the shower. The not water felt good. She stayed in the shower about an hour just letting the hot water run over her. When she got out of the shower her bathroom was steamy, so she dried off, put on night clothes and called her mother to check on little Ethan. After she found out that her mother was going to keep little Ethan all night she climbed into bed.  
  
She was almost asleep when someone knocked on her door. She looked at her clock it was 10:04pm. She got out of bed and opened the door to see who it was. Fox! "What are you.....'' She started to say before Fox's lipe desended on hers.  
  
Theresa was so skocked she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she did know what to do.  
  
Chapter 4 Passion  
  
She rapped her arms around Fox's neck and kissed him back. This kiss was full of passion. She didn't think she could fell this way so soon after Ethan broke up with her. But she did.  
  
Still kissing they shut Theresa's bedroom door. He knew when he first meet her that he was attracted to her but he never thought that he could feel like this. He was in 'love' with Theresa Lopze- Fitzgerald. Everything about her made him feel funny. This was love.  
  
Both breaking the kiss to breath . Theresa looked into Fox's eyes and all she seen was love, caring and fear. "Theresa I'm sorry its just after today I just'' thats all he could say before Theresa put her finger to his mouth "Fox I don't want to just be your friend." Theresa said before she knew it. ''I want to be with you. Right now.''  
  
Right then Fox grabbed her and kissed her more passionately. Before you knew it she was laying on the bed with Fox on top of her. Kissing her. She was rubbing his back when he quit kissing her, looked at her and said. "Are you sure. I don't want us to do anything that you don't want to do.'' "I'm sure'' she said before putting her hand's on his neck and pulling him closer to her. She kissed him with everything she had. They made love all night.'  
  
Chapter 5 The Morning After  
  
Theresa woke up with the sun in her eyes, but she didn't care. Fox's arms were rapped around her. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She looked at Fox and laughed. His hair was messed up. 'Hes so cute when hes sleeping' she thought. Fox woke up. "What?" he said with a grin. "Nothing you just look really cute when you sleep" she said giggling. "Really alot of people say that?!" "Oh really" Theresa said laughing she playfully hit him with her pillow. "Yeah" he said leaning in to kiss her. She rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She loved the way his hands fit around her. She loved everything about him. 'Oh god am I in love' she thought 'I am' She loved kissing him. She loved talking to him. She loved just being with him. She was in love with Nicholas Foxworth Crane. She snapped out of her daze when Fox put his cold hands on her back. She shivered. "Whats wrong?" Fox asked. ''Nothing you hands where just cold is all'' "I'm sorry" "It's alright" she said kissing him again. After a long period of time kissing they broke apart for some much needed air. "I think we should get ready for work before were both fired." Theresa said. "Yeah i better get back to my room before anyone see us." "Is it alright if we keep this just between us for now? I am still married to your father." ''It's alright Theresa'' ''Your the best Fox" she said "Now go before someone sees you.''  
  
Fox left and went to his own room where he laid down on his bed trying not to go to sleep. Back in Theresa bedroom she was getting ready for work. She got a shower and was ready to go in an half and hour. Then she went down to breakfast. "Good morning dear.'' Julian said as Theresa enter the room. ''Don't ever call me that again Julian." she shot back. "Testy are we?" Ivy said "Ivy I'm not in the mood to with with yiu this early in the morning." Theresa said looking at the stair as Fox came down them. ''Ready for work Theresa?" ''Yeah Fox lets go.'' Fox and Theresa started to for the door when Ethan came down the stairs. "Fox where you going with Theresa?" "Well if you must know I'm going to work.'' "You don't work at Crane Industeries.' "Yes grandfather gave me a job as Theresa assistant" he shot back "Oh really? Well never mind then" Ethan said as he walked away mad. "Can you believe him?" Theresa said bewildered. "No. Are you ready?" She nodded and they left. On the way to Crane Industiers they talked about little Ethan and held hands the all the way there.  
  
Chapter 6 One worried look, Three little words  
  
Theresa had been working straight for 8 hours. She was so tired and had a really bad headach. She'd took two pain killers, but it hadn't worked. She put her head in her hands when Fox came in. "What wrong beautiful?'' She lefted her head up to look at him. "It's nothing. Really'' ''No its not. What wrong Theresa?" Fox said with a worried look on his face. "I just have a really bad headach, and I'm tired.'' Fox went over and kneeled beside Theresa's chair and said to her. ''Come on I'll take you back to the mansion and you can go to bed and take something for your headach. Ok?'' ''Fox your really sweet but I still have files to transfere here.'' ''Hey don't worry about them. I'm your assistant, I'll come back here, transfere the rest of the files then I'll come back to the mansion and check on you'' "Fox thank you so much. This really means alot to me.''  
  
Fox drove Theresa back to the mansion. She had fallen asleep in the car so he carried her to her bedroom. He kissed her on her forehead then left. Thanks god everyone was at work. If anyone had seen him carry Theresa to her room they would have killed him for trying to take advantage of her.  
  
Fox went back to Crane Industeries. He transfered what was left of Theresa's files, it only took about an hour and a half. "What are you doing in Theresa's office'' Ethan said coming into the room. ''She had a headach and I took her home. She still had some things to do here so I told her that I would finish up here. Why?" Fox said not really paying attention to Ethan. "Why'd you take her home?" Ethan said "Because numbskull she was tired.'' "Fox I'm warning you. You better stay away from Theresa. She not on of her one night stands that you just dump in the morning and never see again.'' "You have so say so in what I OR Theresa does. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving to go check on Theresa. Goodbye Ethan.'' with that said Fox walked by Ethan and out the door.  
  
Fox was back at the mansion in less then fifteen minutes. He walked up to Theresa's room and knocked on the door and went in. Theresa was laying on the bed sleeping. 'She looked so beautiful sleeping' he thought. He got in bed with her and rapped his arms around her. Just then she stured and said ''I love you Fox.'' Fox was shocked. 'She really loves me.' he thought ''I love you too Theresa'' he said then fell asleep with Theresa in his arms.  
  
Chapter 7 A thousand 'I love yous'  
  
That was the beginning for Fox and Theresa. They both were very much in love with the other. Everyday they would wake up in each other's arms. They would whispered 'I love yous' in each other's ear when noone was looking. When they kissed they both knew that they were meant for each other. They were in love. But only behind closed doors. Noone knew about then. Noone knew how much they were in love. They kept it a serect for five months. Intill one day Fox asked Theresa a very important question.  
  
Chapter 8 The Important Question  
  
Theresa woke up and 9:53am. She rolled over expecting to see Fox there, but he wasn't instead there was a note that said:  
  
Beautiful- I'm sorry for leaving so soon this morning but I needed to get some things ready for today. Meet me at the Gazebo at noon. Please wear the dress in the chair next to your bed. I love you  
  
All my love, Fox  
  
Theresa looked over to the chair in it was the most beautiful dress she ever seen. It was a long white dress. It had thin straps, it was so beautiful.  
  
Theresa got into the shower for an hour. Got out and out on the white dress. She fixed her hair and make-up. She left her hair down but curled into little ringlets. When she was ready it was a couple minutes to 12.  
  
She went down stairs and walked around to the the back where the Gazebo was. In front of the Gazebo Fox was standing there with a rose in his hand. ''Fox this is beautiful'' she said looking around. The Gazebo was full of roses and soft music was playing in the background. Fox kissed Theresa before saying anything. ''Whats all this for?'' "Well theres something I want to ask you'' he said "Theresa I love you more then life itself. From the first night I met you I knew that I loved you. There is noone in the world that knows me like you do. There is noone in the world that makes me feel the way you make me feel. When I'm with you I feel like we can do anything together. Noone had ever made me feel like that before.'' Right then Fox got down on one knee, pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Theresa Lopze-Fitzgerald will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?'' Theresa was so shocked. Tears were running down her have. Then she said. "Yes. Yes I will marry you!'' Fox grabbed her and swung her around. Then he slipped a silver ring on her figure. ''I love you Fox'' she said through tears. ''Well I guess we have to tell people about us now.'' Fox said smiling ''Yeah'' she said  
  
Chapter 8 The News  
  
Fox and Theresa stayed up all night planning their wedding. It was going to be April the 14th at the church in Harmony. It would take place at noon. They were going to have a big wedding. They both fell asleep about the same time. When they woke the next morning, they know what they had to do. Tell everyone. But first Theresa had to get Julian to sign the divorce paper. They went downstair where everyone was eating breakfast. Theresa handed the papers to Julian. ''Here'' she said "Whats these? And whats with you and Fox'' Julian said ''Divorce papers! And its none of your business yoy'll find out soon enough.'' ''Divorce papers, your divorcing ME!'' ''Yes Julian I am'' Theresa said getting upset. ''Pooky just sign the papers so we can be rid of her.'' Rebecca said ''Yes rid of her.'' he said with a frown on his face ''Ok here you go. Now get out of my house'' "Gladly.'' she said while walking to the stairs to get her things She came back with two suitcases, one for her and the other for little Ethan. 'Good thing hes not here' she thought to herself. ''Are you ready to go Fox?'' she said smiling. ''Yeah lets go.'' he starting walking out when Julian came up behind him. ''Fox where do you think your going with that women?'' ''Well we have something important to tell her family.'' Fox said to Julian. ''What could be that important that you have to speak with that family?'' Julian asked. "We're getting married!'' and with that said Fox and Theresa walked out of the mansion leaving Rebecca, Julian, Gwen, Ivy and Ethan in shock. They got to Theresa's house fifteen miuntes later. They knocked on the door and Pilar answered. ''Theresa what are you and Fox doing here so early in the morning?'' ''Well thats what I need to talk to you and the family about. Is everyone here?'' ''Yes. Come in.''  
  
They went in and sat on the love seat while Pilar went to get the other members of the Lopze-Fitzgerald family. Once Luis, Sheridan, Muigal, and Antonio was in the living room Luis wanted to know what was wrong. ''Nothings wrong Luis. We just have some news to tell everyone.'' Theresa said scared of what Luis would do when he finds out. ''Ok we're all here whats the news?'' Antonio asked So Theresa began. "Well first thing is the reason why I'm here so early is because this morning I divorced Julian.'' ''Thats great sis.'' Muigal said. ''But thats not all the good news. Theres more.'' Fox said filling left out. ''Ok I know this is going to come as a shock to all of you, but me and Fox having been seeing each other for the past five months.'' Theresa said. Everyones mouths dropped open. That is everyone but Sheridans. She had the biggest smile on her face like she knew something was going on the whole time. ''WHAT?!'' Luis said his face turning really red. ''There's more.'' Theresa said. ''How can there be more? Theresa hes a Crane for Gods sake!'' he shot back. ''Luis please.'' Sheridan said putting a hand on his shoulder. ''Alright sis tell us the rest of it.'' Antonio said. ''When me and Fox started seeing each other neither one of us thought that we would fall in love with the each other.'' Theresa said looking at Fox '' But we did and yesterday Fox asked me to marry him and I said 'Yes'.'' ''Theresa you can't be serious! Hes a CRANE. Hes nothing but bad news. You just divorced his father.'' Luis said ''Well I for one am happy for them.'' Sheridan said. She walked over to Theresa and Fox and hugged them both. ''I'm really happy for you both. You deserve to be happy.'' ''Your happy for them? Sheridan you know how the Cranes are.'' ''Yes Luis I do. I used to be a Crane so I know everything about them. When Fox came to Harmony I thought of him the way everyone eles did, a playboy who wanted nothing more then to spend father's money and sleep with every girl in Harmony. But he started hanging with Theresa and he changed for the good. He ever saved our lives in that fire. He desreves to be happy as does Theresa.'' ''Yeah I guess your right. I'm sorry Theresa. As long as your happy, and Fox she will be happy. Then I'm Glad you and Fox are getting married.'' Luis said hugging Theresa. "I'm happy for you to Theresa.'' Antonio said. ''Yeah me to.'' said Miugal. ''Thank you.'' Theresa said before walking over to Pilar. ''Mama please be happy for me. I love Fox and he loves me.'' ''Well when is it going to be? I'll have to call your sister and tell her.'' Pilar said smiling. ''Thank you mama.'' Theresa hugged her tightly.  
  
They went over everything The date, the time, what kind of dress was she going to wear. It was about 11:23 when they all stopped talking and went to bed. Fox stayed with Theresa at Pilar house.  
  
Chapter 10 The Bridemaids  
  
Theresa was up and making breakfast early in the morning. She was so excited. She was getting married to the man of her dreams. She still hadn't told Whitney yet, she was going to today. She left for Whitney's house. When she got there Whitney's was outside jogging for tennis. ''Hey Theresa what are you doing here this early in the morning.'' She said. "Well I came here to tell you the good news.'' Theresa said ''What good news?'' ''Well me and Fox are.....getting married!'' "What!?'' Whitney said an amazed look on her face ''Were you even dating?'' "Whit come on. You know I would never married someone I wasn't even dating.'' Theresa told Whitney everything about her anf Fox. "I'm so happy for you.'' Whit said hugging Theresa. ''Whit theres something I want to asked you.'' Theresa started to say ''Will you be my maid-of-honor?'' "Theresa why wouldn't I? We've best friends for ever." "Thanks Whit. This means the world to me.'' Theresa said hugging Whitney. "So whos going to be your bridemaids?'' she asked. "Actually I have to go right now to asked one of them. I'll see you later.'' ''Bye Theresa''  
  
Theresa pulled up to the Crane mansion 25 minutes later. She knocked on the door and one of the maids opened it. ''Mrs. Crane did you forget your keys?'' "No I'm not Mrs. Crane anymore. I divorced Julian yesterday.'' "Oh I'm sorry about the mix up.'' the maid said. "Thats alright. Is Gwen home? I need to talk to her about something important.'' "Yes. Come in and I'll go get her.'' the maid said then left.  
  
Theresa went inside. Everything looked different. 'Rebecca must not have wasted any time after I left to redecorate' Theresa thought. She snapped out of her daze when she heard Gwen come down the stairs. ''Theresa what are you doing here? Trying to steal Ethan aways from me no doubt?" ''No Gwen I'm marring Fox in a week and I've come here to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids.'' Theresa said. "What? You want me to believe that you want me to be one of your bridesmaids. Theresa what are you up to?'' ''Nothing Gwen I really just want us ti be friends. The way is was before Ethan same between us. Believe it or not I didn't just pretent tobe your friend so I could be close to Ethan. I really was your friend.'' "Your serious?" "As a heart attact.'' ''Alright I would love to be one of your bridesmaids and your friend.'' "Thank you Gwen your the best.'' she said then went and hugged Gwen and she hugged back. ''Theresa what are you doing here?'' Ethan said before Gwen or Theresa knew he was in the room. "I came over to asked Gwen if she's be one of my bridesmaids.'' "Theresa you can't seriously be thinking about marrying my half-brother.'' ''Ethan I'm doing more then thinking about marrying Fox, I'm going to in a week. And theres nothing noone can do to stop me. I gotta go. Thanks Gwen''  
  
Chapter 11 The Wedding Invitation  
  
You are Invited to the wedding of Nichola Foxworth Crane & Theresa Marie Lopze-Fitzgerald I will be held April 14, 2003 The ceremony will be at The First church of Harmony The recipton at The Crane Mansion We hope you will join us on this happy event  
  
Theresa stared at it for a half an hour with tears in her eyes. She was finally getting married and this time to the man she really loved 'Who all should I invite' she thought The Russells, The Bennetts, The Lopze-Fitzgerld, The Cranes, and The Whintropes. She sent out all the invitations that day. She hoped they would all come. She needed her friends and family to be there for her.  
  
Chapter 12 The Night Before  
  
Everything went smoothly with the wedding planning. They had the bridemaids dresses picked out and fitted. Fox had asked Ethan to be his best man and he accepted, only after Theresa had talked to him about it. The church was decorated with white roses and ribbons. Fox and Theresa both wrote their own wedding vows. Theresa read hers to Whitney and she said they were perfect. Everything was ready for the next day.  
  
Fox arrived at Theresa's house a little after 10:00. He wanted to wish her luck for the next day. Theresa opened the door to see Fox walking up the steps. ''What are you doing here Fox?'; "Oh I just wanted to wish my bride-to-be good luck for the bog day.'' he sadi before kissing her. ''Fox lets go for a walk on the beach. I need to talk to you about something.'' ''Okay.'' Fox said worried about what Theresa had to tell him. They got to the beach and walked in silence intill Theresa started talking. ''Fox I have something impostant to tell you and it's going to change our lives forever.'' "Whatever it is will get through it together. No matter what.'' ''No its nothing bad. Its just news thats going to change our lives forever.'' "Theresa just tell me what it is.'' "This morning I wasn't feeling well so I went to see Dr. Russell and she told me that I was almost 2 weeks pregnant." Fox had a shock look on his face. 'Did he just hear her right? I'm going to be a father' he thought. ''Fox please say something. I was going to tell you after the wedding tomorrow. Are you mad at me?'' "Mad at you? No! It's just I'm going to be a gather. I'm going to be a real father.'' He hugged and kissed Theresa. ''Theresa this is great. I love you so much.'' "I love you too, but you have to go. Now!'' "What? Why?'' ''Because its almost midnight and its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Now go. ''Okay!Okay! I'm going.'' Fox said leaving.  
  
Chapter 13 The Wedding  
  
Theresa was so nervous. Whitney drove Theresa to the chruch. On the way there Theresa told Whitney about her being pregnant. They got to the church around 9:45 if the wedding was going to be at noon they had to get there early.  
  
Theresa got ready and it only took about and hour and a half. While Theresa was doing her hair someone knocked on her door. "Yes.'' she said opening the door. ''Theresa we need it talk.'' Ethan said. ''Ethan I'm getting ready for my wedding. I don't have time to talk. We'll talk after the wedding.'' with that said Theresa shut the door in Ethan's Face.  
  
Theresa finished her hair and make-up. Now all she had to do was put the dress on. It was a one of a kind diamond strap long flowing white dress. The top was plain as was the bottom. Thats what really made it stand out. Her hair was up in a bun with little ringlets handing down. She looked beautiful.  
  
Pilar walked in to tell Theresa they were ready to began. Theresa walked out of the room and was greeted by Luis. He was walking her down aile. "You ready sis?'' "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
The wedding march began and Theresa walked behind her bridesmaids intill she made it to the alter. She kissed Luis on the cheek and walked up to Fox. Father Lonagon began. ''We are gathered here today to join Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Marie Lopxe-Fitzgerald in holy matramony. Is there anyone here who can give good cause why these two shouldn't get married speak now or forever hold your peace.'' Theresa and Fox both looked at Ethan. ''Good now we may begin.'' Father Lonagon continued "These two have wrote their own vows. Nicholas began.'' "Theresa from the first day I met you I knew we were destined to be together. I knew that I would love you forever no matter what. And I will. You have given me so much to wake up to. Your the reason why I was born. You make me feel like I mean something. Being with you is the best thing thats ever happened to me. I Nicholas Foxworth Crane promise to love you with all my heart, till the day I die.'' ''Now Theresa" the Father said. ''Fox I thought that I was in love with another man before I met you. But now I know that I wasn't. I didn't even know what real love was intil I loved you. My world was incomplete without you in it. Now I'm with you and my life make prefect sence. I could never love anyone the way I love you. I Theresa Marie Lopze-Fitzgerald promise to love you the way noone else will." They both slipped their rings on to each others finger. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Theresa was crying when Fox kissed her. Everyone clapped. Theresa and Fox walked back down the aile and into their lemo.  
  
Chapter 14 The Reciption  
  
Once everyone got to the mansion and Chad got the music set up Fox and Thresa walked in. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Crane.'' Chad said into the mic. As Theresa and Fox walked in everyone clapped. "Now Fox and Theresa are going to dance their first dance as a married couple.'' Fox lead Theresa out on the dance floor. And they danced to 'Angel Of Mine'.  
  
When I first saw you I already knew There was something Inside of you Something I thought that I could never find Angel of Mine  
  
Fox and Theresa looked into each others eyes and were lost. They didn't even hear the rest of the song. They just stared at each other. When the music ended and everyone was clapping thats when they both snapped out of their trance. Theresa and Fox continued danceing intil Ethan stepped in. "May I cut in?" Fox looked at Theresa and said 'Yes'. As Ethan and Theresa danced they talked. "So what did you want to talk to me about before the wedding?'' Theresa asked. ''I was going to tell you that I'm happy for you. I was mad at first that you were going to marry my half-brother, but as long as your happy I'm happy for you.'' ''I am happy. This is the happiest day in my life.'' The song ended and they seperated.  
  
Theresa walked up to Fox and wishpered something in his ear. They both walked up to the front of the crowd. ''Can I have everyones attention please me and Theresa have something important to tell everyone.'' "Yesterday I went to the doctor and found out that I'm 2 weeks pregnant.'' Theresa said. Everyone in the room were at 'awwws'. People were smiling and some people weren't. Alot of people came up and congraduated them. Gwen came up and talked to Theresa. ''Congrats Theresa. Now our children will get to grow up together. And we can sit around in chairs and have our husbands bring us ice cream." Gwen said laughing. "Yes Gwen thats exactly what I'm going to do for my wife. Just as I'm sure Ethan will do for you.'' Fox said. "Yeah were all going to be really happy.'' Theresa said. "Well Gwen thank you but we're going to bed now.'' "Goodnight Theresa, Fox.'' ''Goodnight Gwen.'' they both said.  
  
Theresa and Fox went to bed. All the guest had left. Fox carried Theresa into their bedroom. They made love all night then fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Chapter 15 Nine months and waiting  
  
Theresa laid in her hospital bed with Fox sitting beside her. She was now a little over nine months pregnant. Fox had brought her into the hospital that morning. They had called her friends and family and told then this was it Theresa was having the baby.  
  
Everyone was in the waiting room. Gwen had her baby two weeks ago. She had a little boy. They named him Nicholas Ethan Whintrope. After his uncle/godfather and dad. Theresa had been there when she had him and now Gwen was outside waiting to see what Theresa would have.  
  
Fox and Theresa wanted to be surprised. Whitney had thrown Theresa and Gwen the biggest baby shower. Theresa and Gwen were so happy. Everyone was there. Theresa and Gwen went baby shopping a couple of months ago. They had brought things for both boys and girls.  
  
Theresa laid in bed thinking about how happy she was. She was having a baby, she married the man of her dreams and had two best friends. She was happy intill she had another contraction. "Come on baby just breath. Thats it breath.'' Fox said holding her hand. The docters said she would be delivering soon and the pain would be worse. ''Fox honey, you tell me to breath one more time I will take this IV out of my hand and shove it in your eye.'' Theresa said wanting the pain to go away. Once it did Fox went out into the waiting room and got Gwen.  
  
Gwen walked into Theresa's room. ''Hey honey hows it going?'' Gwen said. ''Oh Gwen I just yelled at Fox. I didn't mean to.'' Theresa said about to cry. "Hey don't worry about it. When I was having Nicholas I yelled at Ethan and called him every name in the book. He knows you didn't mean it. It's just all the pain and the pain killers right now.'' Gwen said in a soothing voice.  
  
Then the docter came in and checked to moniter. "Well Theresa looks like your ready to deliver.'' Theresa deliver her baby that night and Fox made sure it made the morning papers.  
  
Happy Birthday Sarah Elizabeth Crane Born January 9, 2004 Daughter of Nicholas Crane & Theresa Crane When born Sarah wieghed 6lb 7oz  
  
Theresa still laid in the hospital bed reading the newspaper. Fox then brought her baby girl in. Theresa held her in her arms and sung her to sleep. ''You ready to go home honey?'' Fox asked ''Yeah I am.'' Theresa and Fox walked out of the hospital room with Sarah and was greeted by friends and family. They walked away to the new their new lives were they all lived happly ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
